The New Girl?
by SimpleWriter1200
Summary: Ash wants to be a Pokemon trainer, but he can't be unless he has a diploma from a pokemon university. But after an accident, he only has one choice to pursue his love for pokemon. Ash x Harem. Possible lemons, even though I've never done them.
1. The Mistake

"What!" Ash said out load, his voice echoing through the small town of Pallet. Concerned of the scream, Ash's mom Delia Ketchum, ran to her son's bedroom only to find a very upset Ash.

"What's wrong Ash?" Delia looked to see Ash holding a letter, with a crest to the University of Viridian. Recently Ash had gotten a scholarship from the University; he only had to send a letter accepting, which he did a week ago. He expected a letter confirming his acceptance, but instead got this:

"Dear Ash Ketchum,

We have not yet received any letter of confirmation, as it has already been a month, and due to the deadline we believe you have denied our request and we will instead fill your spot with other hopeful students. We respect your decision and hope you do well in the path you have chosen,

Sincerely yours,

Dean Oak"

"How could this happen I sent my letter a week ago." Ash thought back to what happened last week, and then he remembered. He turned to his mom and asked for his cellphone. He looked through his contact list and found the number he was looking for.

"Hey Brock," Ash said.

"Hey Ash how are you doing?" Brock asked.

"I'am doing alright," Ash lied "hey do you remember last week when I was going to the post office and you told me you would do it instead?" Ash had a feeling Brock was sweating now. "Well did you send it?"

"Well you see…"

"Did you or did you not send it Brock" Ash interrupted him. "No…" Brock responded

"Why didn't you send it then?" Ash asked, even though he knew the obvious reason why.

"Well there is this girl…" but Ash hung up on him, to frustrated to even here his idiotic story. He lied on his bed, covering his face with a pillow. He wanted to scream, how his life could have gone so wrong. He always wanted to become a pokemon trainer. He would take all the courses about pokemon, and would always be the top in the class. He did all those courses even though he knew he might not even become a trainer. As it was mandatory you must be 18, and have a diploma from a pokemon university, and Ash knew it would be expensive.

Due to only his and his mother's funds they probably couldn't afford the tuition, but it didn't matter because Ash got a scholarship to one of the best universities in Kanto. That's why he was so angry now, because all of his hard work went down the drain, just because of his stupid friend. Ash felt like crying until he felt his mother's gentle touch that told him to have hope. So he did, or tried to at least.

It was only the beginning of summer, so he still had a chance to get in a university before they all start at September. So the next day he called Viridian University, but as he suspected, they had no more room for any more students. Ash looked through all the pokemon universities that gave him scholarships and called. But they all gave him the same answers. Desperate Ash tried to raise money in hopes to get in to one of the cheaper universities.

He did odd jobs for people, like taking care of pokemon, cooking, lifting heavy objects, and babysitting. He even got a day job at the pokemon center, and a night shift at the poke-mart. But even doing all of it, by the middle of July, Ash only seemed to have enough money to go to the university for 5 months, maybe six. Ash thought that was still pretty good, until he remembered he still had to buy the clothes, books, campus, food, and even more.

Ash woke up on the last day of summer miserable. He tried so hard to become a trainer, but the world always seemed to push him down when he came close to it. He walked up to his bathroom mirror, to inspect his looks. He was a complete mess, his hair was just sticking out everywhere, his eyes seemed to become a bit baggy, and his once toned tanned body was starting to get a bit chubby from his lack of visits to the gym. Though he still looked handsome, he had to admit he was less from it right now. But Ash was now considering if he should just give up his dream of becoming a trainer. Ash remembered all the other scholarships he had gotten, involving sports, math, and science universities. It wouldn't be too bad to pursue other things in life, plus he couldn't just mope around while his mom will probably depend on him when she grows old, as the new person of income. But before he could peruse the thought he was interrupted by his mom calling him downstairs.

Ash walked down the steps to come face to face with Brock. He was obviously nervous, and he should be, knowing Ash is well trained in most fighting arts. But Ash didn't show any sign of attack, or resentment. He only asked him if he would like something to eat, Ash's mom sighed in relief.

Brock walked through Ash's house, still suspicious of his hospitality. Ash showed him to a couch, and told him to sit. "So what would you like, Brock?"

"Some coke would be alright." Ash got himself up, walked into the kitchen and walked back with two cans of coke, one for Brock and one for him. He tossed one of them to Brock, and his guest began drinking from it. The host took the seat closest to the couch. There was a silence between them, and in that time Ash began to scan Brock. He was wearing what looked to be a very expensive suit, but other than that he seemed to be the same spiky hair, squinty eyed Brock. "Ash… do you still hate me?"

"No, Brock I don't hate. I know you didn't mean to do it intentionally, and I know how you are around girls." Ash said it jokingly, but Brock was still serious.

"Then Ash, I want to make it up to you." The 18 year-old raised an eyebrow. "Ash, I 'am going to get married to a woman named Christie Wallens, she's the one I met when I was about to deliver the letter."

"Well congratulations, but what does that have to do with me."

"Ash, Christie is extremely rich, and I talked it out with her and she agreed to pay for your tuitions." Ash was shocked to hear it. He was about to argue back but Brock stopped him. "Look Ash I know this is your dream, and it was my fault that I ruined it for you. How can I face my family, my friend, my fiancée if I didn't try to fix it?" Brock was very serious now.

"Brock I can't accept you're…" Brock tried to interrupt but was stopped by Ash. The boy continued "I can't accept the money, without promising to give it back someday." Brock relaxed, knowing he had gotten through his thick head. The 23 year-old smiled, and so did his friend and laughed together knowing they were friends again.

But there was still one problem. "But Brock, all the Universities must be all filled by now. I don't think I can join any of them." Yet again the 18 year-old was so close to becoming a trainer, and yet again it wouldn't happen.

"Well Ash there is one more university at Cerulean. It's a brand new one, but it's still under maintenance so it will open up in late September."

Ash was careful not to be too hopeful, but couldn't help being excited. "Well do you think I can join before it opens?"

Brock rubbed the back of his head. "Well that's the least you should be worrying about." For the second time today the raven haired boy raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>1 Month Later<p>

Everyone went to their seats, as they un-packed their writing utensils and books. A blonde woman, walked into the room holding a purse, and began talking to the 100 or so people. Her name was Cynthia and she was the professor for Pokemon Battles. She was about to begin when a young women with blonde hair walked in to the room.

She wore a yellow dress that seemed to be something straight out of a Disney movie; it covered most of her legs. Her blonde hair seemed to cover most of her face, which was mostly covered with an excessive amount of makeup. She stood there, nervous that she had interrupted to professor. But instead Cynthia approached the blonde and asked her why she was late.

The 18 year-old responded "I kinda got lost…"

"Well that's okay, this is your first day just don't be late next time okay?" The professor smiled.

"Okay" The girl responded, flashing a smile of her own revealing her golden-brown eyes. It took the professor off-guard as she blushed. Cynthia did her best to try to hide it.

"Well go take a seat anywhere you want." The girl began to descend up the steps when she was stopped by the professor again. The blonde asked for her name.

The girl smiled and responded "My name is Ashley."

**Yeah, so I haven't proofread it yet so I'am just hoping it doesn't suck. Anyways I'am new at this so go easy on the reviews if you can. I mentioned possible lemons, but I still not to sure about it... But I do promise this will be an Ash harem, and any suggestions who to add in would be fine too. So anyways next chapter will be Ash/Ashley getting a starter pokemon.**


	2. First day troubles

**Yeah so I read through my first chapter and I think I did alright considering I only worked on it for 3 hours. But this time I proofread my story and hope it will be good. So enjoy!**

Ash or his new persona Ashley walked through the row of desks, descending all the way to the back corner. He did not want to draw any more attention to himself than he already did. He took a seat on the blue colour chair, with the wooden desk. He sat down still tired from his early wake at 5AM…

**Flashback**

His clock rang, as the raven haired boy tried to wake up. He was having a pleasant dream of his first Pokémon, in the dream he dreamt of getting a charmender. Ash was fully aware that there would be 15 different pokemon to choose from, but it was the thought of having a charizard that made ash want the dragon.

But first he had to get to the university. He got up and looked at the time, 5:00AM. He sighed in relief. Ash was very notorious of being late for the first day of… pretty much anything. "But not today" he said to himself. He folded his sheets knowing it would be a while before he slept in them again, and walked to the shower.

The 18-year old took off his shirt revealing his newly toned body which he had worked on, on his extra month break. Taking of his clothes Ash turned on the water, stepping into its warm heat. Fog seeped through the room as Ash poorly sang the pokemon theme song. Every time he sings a pidgey dies… After he was done he got out of the shower and walked to the mirror.

Wiping the fog off the mirror he inspected himself seeing if anything was wrong. Nothing much, seeing as his acne had cleared up about a year ago, and he did not have to wear braces anymore there wasn't a problem. He inspected his hair, which he decided to grow about an inch or two over the year. The back of his hair almost reaching his neck, while his bangs covered a bit of his eyes. He had to admit it looked good, and hoped his hair would stay like that. Content with his current look, he went on his morning ritual by applying his cologne and deodorant.

Ash walked out with a brand new pair of blue jeans, and a black shirt. He got his suitcase and went down to eat his breakfast. His mom stood by the stove preparing some eggs and bacons for her son. The raven haired boy announced his arrival, as he put on his trademark pokemon hat. "Morning mom" he said.

"Morning dear," the brunette responded. "Excited about your first day of University?" Ash nodded as he ate away his breakfast. "Oh, that's good…" turning away from her son. She tried her best to control herself but didn't succeed. The brunette started to cry.

"Mom, don't worry I'll still visit you while I 'am at the university. I'll call every week, and I'll come home every holiday." He put his arms around his mother, trying to comfort her.

"I know Ash, but it's just you grew up so fast…"she sobbed.

"Don't worry mom, I'll still be your favourite son." Delia's sobbing died down, and she smiled at her son.

"And I'll always tell you to wear clean underwear."

"Mom!" Ash shouted, as his mom laughed. Though he hated to be constantly reminded of his underwear, he laughed this one time with his mom. After the laugh, the brunette turned serious at her son making the 18-year old startle a little bit.

"Ash Ketchum, you have to promise me you will not impregnate any woman in the university." Ash turned a deep shade of red at the comment. His mom noticed it but continued, "Ash you are not a boy anymore you are a man now and you will have urges, and so will the girls."

Though Ash does not admit it, he was a very handsome man. But he was just too dense to notice all the girls in high school flirting with him. Whenever his mom would ask him about a girlfriend, Ash would just say he wasn't attractive enough to get one. Though his mom knew that, that sure wasn't the reason.

"But mom…" but Delia interrupted

"And don't make the excuse that you're not good looking, either ways you have to promise me you will not impregnate a girl."

"So basically you don't want me to have sex." Ash half asked.

"No, having my own university experiences, I know it will be too hard. So instead I want you to be protected, so I packed you a few boxes of condoms in your suitcase." Ash didn't know what was creepier, that his mom packed condoms in his bag or that his mom was sexually active in her university. Ash shuddered at the thought.

"Mom, if I agree will you promise not to bring this up again." Ash hoping to finish there discussion before he lost all his purity.

"Fine, Ash. Just remember what we talked about today," she began walking to the living room, before she turned. "And have fun at university."

The first class Ash had started at 8:00AM, and it was right now 6:30. The drive to Cerulean was a 30 minute drive so he still had 1 hour to explore the place if Brock arrived right now. And if on cue, the doorbell rang. Ash said one more farewell to his mom, and opened the door revealing a spiky haired 24-year old man.

"Hey Brock are you ready to go?" Ash said expecting a response. But Brock only looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Ash, girls don't wear cologne." Ash was confused.

"Your point is…" Brock made the effort of restraining himself from shouting.

"Ash do you remember when I told you I had to leave to go to meet Christie's parents." Ash nodded "And I said I would leave you an e-mail explaining the university." Ash continued to nod. "Did you read it Ash?"

"Nope" the 18-year old responded casually, Brock seriously wanted to punch him right now. "Ash that e-mail was explaining that the University of Cerulean **IS AN ALL GIRL SCHOOL!"**

"What?" Ash was stunned to hear what Brock said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were supposed to message me back if you wanted to decline it, but you never did so I assumed you were going through with it."

"Why didn't you just call and ask?"

"Ash I was too busy with the preparations for the marriage. Look we don't have much time, so I will ask you this time, will you go through with this or not?" Ash wasn't prepared for this at all. To think this was what it would take to become a pokemon trainer. Ash never thought of changing sexes as one of the hardships but for his pokemon dream he would do it. He nodded, and Brock led him to his car.

It was a red Lamborghini, which Ash assumed was not a cheap car to buy. He dropped the suitcase at the backseat.

"But Brock," the soon to be trainer said "I 'am not a girl how am I supposed to get in." Brock smiled.

"Just leave that to me."

**End of Flashback**

1 hour and 40 minutes later Ash found himself wearing a dress and makeup. "What I do to become a pokemon trainer." He said to himself. Ash continued to descend the steps until he found a desk far enough from everyone else.

He sat down, and pulled out a pencil and a notebook. But before he could even start his vision was blocked by a very energetic woman. She had blond hair, but it did not flow down, but instead curved. She had a green hat over her hair, and also had a white blouse under an orange sweater. She was wearing a short white skirt that seemed to show her slender legs, and also show her nice ass, the side of Ash that Brock influenced said.

"Hello there" she waved, un-aware that she was blocking Ash's view of Cynthia and disrupting his lesson. But being the gentleman Ash was he waved back. Then he asked her to kindly move, meaning no offence in his words. She obliged, and took the seat beside him. "So… your names Ashley right?"

"Yup," Ash said simply, not turning to look at her. He was trying to listen to the professor but it was hard with the girl around.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Bianca." Being courteous Ash turned around and shook her hand. "So… where are you from Ashley?"

"I 'am from Pallet town, how about you?" Ash returned the question.

"I 'am from Nuvema town." She said. She was about to say something more when the teacher interrupted her.

"You girls might want to hear what I say." Cynthia said in a relaxed tone.

"Sorry professor" Ash and Bianca said together.

"It's alright, now as I was saying you will all be getting a Pokémon today." Ash filled with excitement. "So today we will be going to the field outside to find them." The class erupted to cheers. Ash was probably one of the loudest, even though he still had to try to maintain his womanly voice.

"Now everyone please make a single filed line down the stairs." Ash almost immediately jumped up, but when he was about to descend down the stairs he noticed another girl sleeping on her desk in the back. One side of him told him to leave and get a Pokémon, another side told him to stay. It's good for his conscience. Ash let out a sigh.

He walked over to the girl, who was now snoring and mumbling something Ash couldn't hear. "I will become a pokemon trainer…" Ash heard her say. The 18-year old shook her awake, as she grumbled at the sight of the blonde. She groaned "I don't want to wake up."

"Well you have to" Ash responded. "Now wake up, we both need to get our pokemon."

"Pokemon" the woman shouted. She immediately sprang up from her seat. Ash took a good look at her. She had red hair that flowed down near her waist. She wore a basic white tank top and black jogging pants. Ash assumed she was in a hurry to leave her house this morning too. 'At least I 'am not the only one who's getting late.' Ash thought. Ash also noticed Misty's bust, which Ash assumed was an E cup. How did the 18 year-old know? Well hanging around the most perverted man in history… it rubs on. It occurred to Ash that she was pretty hot, which is actually a miracle for the normally dense boy.

"Hey you," Ash looked back up… "is this the day we get our pokemon?"

"Yeah we need to get our starter pokemon before they run out of them."

"Alright come on then let's go" She dragged the 18 year-old through the classroom. But she suddenly stopped at the door. The red hair turned around facing ash. "Which way do we go?"

Ash looked out of the classroom only to finds the many hallways he had gone through. He suddenly felt discouraged, but if he didn't try they will run out of pokemon. So being rational he started to make his way through the hallways, with the red head following close behind him.

While he was walking, the blonde decided to make small talk. "So…" he didn't know her name.

Catching on the woman said her name. "It's Misty" she said to him smiling.

"Well nice to meet you Misty" Ash responded "My name is Ash…ley" the blonde caught himself. He hoped that Misty didn't notice, and luckily she didn't.

For the next few minutes Ash and Misty talked to each other. Ash learned Misty is 19, she came from Cerulean, has a dream to be a water pokemon master, and is the little sister of the Cerulean gym leaders. Ash was excited to hear about the battles.

They continued to walk for half an hour, passing classrooms and lockers, but all they could find were dead ends. After the fifth dead end Ash let out his frustration hitting his fist on the wall beside him. "Dammit" he yelled echoing through the empty hallways.

"Ashley maybe we should take a break" Misty suggested.

"Yeah I maybe you're right." Ash sat down on the wall his fist made contact with, with Misty sitting beside him. There was an awkward silence between the two, and then the 18 year old heard the sound of sobbing. He turned to find a very teary Misty.

"Misty don't worry we will get our pokemon" Ash tried to encourage, but it seemed that the red head just ignored it.

"This is…all my…fault" she said and began sobbing again. "If I didn't fall asleep…" but was interrupted by the warm heat of an arm. It surrounded her shoulders and neck, and made her come close to an equally warm chest.

"Misty" the voice said. The 19-year old looked up to figure out it was Ashley that was hugging her. "It's not your fault Misty. I chose to get you, it was my decision and I don't regret doing it." Ash wiped the tears off her face. "So stop crying okay." Misty looked up and nodded. Ash smiled at her making her blush.

Misty's sisters had warned her of something like this, how she might get urges to have sex with other girls, but Misty didn't think it would happen to her. But looking into Ashley's chocolate coloured eyes made her think, 'would it be so bad?' but she knocked the thought out of her head.

She buried herself in Ashley's chest, 'for some reason it wasn't as warm…' Misty estimated Ashley had a C cup. But un-knowing to Misty Ash had gotten the bust, from Brock. It was the thing they use for implants, but what was creepy was that Brock had them. The 18-year old shivered at the thought.

"Ashley…" Misty said softly. She wanted to ask if the blonde could grab lunch with her later, but was interrupted by two girls.

"Aww, that's so cute." The blue haired one said.

"Dawn don't say that out loud, you're embarrassing them." The brunette said to the person, apparently named Dawn.

"Oh sorry…" She said clearly embarrassed by what she said to them.

The brunette sighed; she turned her attention back to the couple. "I 'am sorry about that, please continue on with what you were doing it." Ash suspected the brunette was hiding a dirty tone in the sentence. "Well we should give you guys some privacy" making Misty blush "come on Dawn."

"Alright May." The blue hair said to the brunette.

"Wait!" Ash almost yelled. May and Dawn focused on the Blonde again, and like most girls the 18 year-old met, blushed looking into his chocolate eyes. But Ash was still oblivious… "Look me and Misty," Ash motioned to the red haired woman "we need to get to the pokemon field. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's right beside the pokemon battle class. You just take a left to the big door down the hall." The blunette responded. Ash wanted to shoot himself.

"Thanks, well we better get going before they run out of pokemon." Ash turned to Misty, she was just silent. Why did Ash have the feeling she would have smacked him if she knew he was a boy. And strangely why was he waiting to be hit with a mallet?

But when his suspicions didn't come true he held his hand out, and the red head took the Ash's hand as he helped her up. "Alright let's go." The two sprinted down the hall, leaving the two women behind.

"Hey, May…"

"Yeah Dawn?"

"Did the blonde seem hot to you?" They both blushed.

"Yeah she did…" And for the rest of the day the two would be thinking of the woman whose name they didn't even know.

Back to Ash and Misty, as they run through the hall they stop to see the pokemon battle classroom, and then the door Dawn mentioned. It was a bigger door than most in the school, and it could be opened from one of the two sides as it was split in half.

Ash silently cursed himself for not noticing, while Misty was fighting with the emotions inside of her. She felt angry, disappointed, at Ashley but also felt grateful and saddened. She was grateful because if Ashley had noticed it, Misty would have never hung out with her. She was saddened because Ashley and she will probably go their separate ways after this…

The 19 year-old felt a sudden tug on her right shoulder. It was Ashley, "Hey you felling alright?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah I'am fine, well let's go." Ashley nodded back.

Ash took the left door, while Misty took the right, and they pushed it opened which was a little more effort. In front of them stood a vast field of grass, and a few lakes in the background. But they felt like the place was barren, then it occurred to them there were few if no pokemon at all. But before they could even think about it they were startled by the professor. "You two are late." Cynthia said, she looked to Ash "This is your second …" the 18 year-old was embaressed.

Cynthia sighed, "Well better late than never I guess," the professor began walking to the grass. "You'll have to choose one of the non-starter pokemon." Ash was a bit disappointed he wouldn't get charmender, but something was better than nothing. Cynthia motioned them to follow.

They looked for a few minutes, Ash and Misty were losing hope. After thirty minutes Cynthia walked to a small and oddly patterned rock. Then Cynthia came back and Ash and Misty found out it was actually an egg. "I found you guys a pokemon."

"So how long will it take until it hatches?" Ash asked.

"It already hatched." Suddenly two legs and arms sprouted out, along with a spikey haired head. "Toge" it squealed. The pokemon motioned itself to be let down and quickly made its way to Misty. "I think the togepi likes you." said Cyntia. "Do you want to keep him?"

Misty though about it, and considered whether or not he'd be good at battling. Looking at the pokemon she knew the answer. She was about to say no, but when she looked at his cute face she couldn't refuse. "Uhh… Sure I'll take him." She picked him up and cuddled him. "Prii toge toge" the pokemon responded.

Watching them Ash was excited for his pokemon. "Professor, where is my pokemon?"

"Well the thing is Ashley, there is no more pokemon." Cynthia said. "Because you came late the University could not find another pokemon for you."

"So how long do I wait until they find more?" Ash was again hopeful of getting a charmander.

"Ashley they only find pokemon every year…" The words hit him hard. He felt like he could cry he was so close to getting his pokemon and again something happens.

Ash was walking away when Misty stopped him. "Wait, what if Ashley took togepi," Misty argued

"But Misty, Ashley…" Cynthia was saying but was interrupted.

"I know but I want her to have him. It was my fault we were late anyways, plus it wouldn't be so bad waiting a year." Misty fought back.

Cynthia was going to argue that Ashley wasn't going to get any pokemon anyway, but decided it was pointless. "Alright Misty she can have your pokemon." The red haired woman sighed. She took togepi and held it out to Ash. "Here take him." Misty said.

Ash looked at togepi, and from his first glance at the egg pokemon he knew togepi didn't belong to him. Ash declined, "Misty togepi belongs to you, and only you. He already chose you and you chose him, I cannot bring myself to break the bond between you too."

"But Ashley…"

"I'll be fine Misty, one year won't be so bad."

"Plus she could borrow togepi at battle practices." Cynthia added.

Misty knew she had lost the fight so she gave up peacefully. "Just don't hesitate to ask anytime you need to okay Ashley." The blonde nodded her head, and Misty smiled. The red head turned to her pokemon. "Is that alright with you togepi?" "Pii toge" the pokemon squealed, Misty assumed it was a yes.

"Alright then since it's decided why don't you all get to your classes," Cynthia said. The two of them nodded.

But just when they were trying to leave Ash saw a shine of yellow behind a bush. He came closer to the location and found a half dead yellow rat, covered with blood.

"What the hell…" Ash said. Then something dawned on Ash, he turned to Cynthia "I thought you said there were no more pokemon."

"There isn't…"

"Then what is this pokemon?" Ash asked.

Cynthia looked at it, then concluded what pokemon it was. "It's a pickachu."

**Done, finally! Sorry it took so long, I was piled with so much homework and I had a bit of writer's block. To those who expected a lemon, I'am sorry I could not provide you one this chapter. But don't worry next chapter Ash will lose his virginity… Well anyways give reviews on the story, wether you like the short or long chapters. And also if you like where this story is going. **


End file.
